


Don't Stop Moving

by cmorgana



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can’t believe that Danny never tried rimming before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop Moving

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Casness who betaed it, and to Raffie who dealt with my "omg, can't write in this fandom, I'm not ready" crisis.
> 
> I was watching 1x20 and suddenly a graphic flash came to my mind, so I decided I had to write this fic. It's all Steve's fault, really.

“Rimming? Seriously?” Steve asked in an incredulous tone, sitting up abruptly.

“You asked, I answered. Now, shall we go back to sex or do you think you’ll have more fun laughing at me for a little longer?” Danny said, not really angry but definitely irritated. Not that he didn’t expect something like that by his partner, but he didn’t have to be happy about it anyway.

“I’m not laughing at you but…rimming! I mean, haven't you ever had a girlfriend? You were married!” Steve seemed seriously shocked by the news. With a sigh Danny sat up, ignoring his cock for a moment, just to sound like an adult, and not a sexually frustrated slut. It wasn't his fault that he sometimes sounded like one, he was sure anyone in the world would if Steve's mouth was to be taken from their cock suddenly, in favour of a conversation. A stupid conversation at that.

“I had girlfriends and a wife, but contrary to you, mister though SEAL man, I don’t go around asking people to…” he made a gesture with a hand. Seriously, this conversation was ridiculous when it started, but at least it had some potential, now it was embarrassing and totally useless. Sex was good, Steve blowing him was even better. Talking about his sexual experiences, or lack of: totally useless.

“Lick your asshole. You can say it, you’re old enough and I won’t be shocked.”

“Asshole.”

“See? We’re getting there,” In lack of a better response Danny bit Steve’s shoulder. Hard. The bastard didn’t even flinch. “Anyway, rimming is like…the vanilla of vanilla sex!” Steve continued, and Danny’s eyebrow shot up, because seriously, he didn’t know who explained sex to young Steve, but Danny was sure the man had some pretty fucked up ideas about vanilla, “No, no, don’t give me that condescending look. It’s oral! I’m sure you gave oral to women and they to you, so what’s different now?” Steve asked, still a little stunned.

Danny gave him an incredulous look again. “It’s my asshole we’re talking about!” Danny blurted out making Steve nod slowly and cautiously, something that Danny had seen Steve do when talking to little children.

“Yeah. And that’s different from your cock because…” Steve gestured with a hand and Danny rolled his eyes. He just wanted to go back to Steve sucking his cock, maybe even let the SEAL fuck him later. An awkward conversation was so not what he wanted to have.

“It is! It just is because…it’s an asshole!” Steve nodded again, even slower, like he was thinking about it, then he shrugged.

“You’re not making any sense, Danno. Roll over,” Steve finished. It wasn’t an order but it wasn’t quite a request. Danny realized, to much of his horror, that he followed Steve’s order and rolled on his belly, without really thinking about it. Something that he was sure Steve knew he would do.

“Maybe I won’t like it…” he observed, pushing his hips up like Steve’s hands were instructing and banning from his mind how exposed he was at the moment, ass up, face on the mattress.

“You’ll love it, trust me. And if you won’t, you know you can stop me whenever you want. But oh, you’ll be begging me to keep going, I’m sure of that,” Steve said and Danny was sure he could feel him grin against his thigh.  
He hated the SEAL and his fucking arrogance and… he stopped any coherent thought, the moment he felt Steve’s tongue at the base of his spine, tracing a slow and tortuous pattern over his ass cheek, back to the middle of his ass, and lower, missing accurately his tense hole. Danny bit hard on the cushion under him and was sure he heard the other man chuckle.

“So, what do you think, want to try it, Danno?” Steve asked, mouth so close that Danny could feel the hot air against his hole.

“Sure, Steven, if that makes _you_ happy,” he managed to reply with a firm tone. Steve punished him with a hard bite on his left cheek before spreading Danny's ass cheeks even more and finally started to lick at his hole with quick swipes of tongue, just to tease. Danny bit on the pillow again, but after a few seconds he moaned out loud and the other man stopped suddenly.

“So you like it, uh?” Steve teased, and Danny made an effort and turned a little to watch him.

“Not bad, but is this all you can do? Aren’t you trained to use more of your tongue or something?” he teased back just to get another smirk out of his partner.

“Not exactly what the Navy taught me, but lucky for you, I always liked to learn things by myself too…” was the reply and before Danny could add anything Steve just pushed his face back against his ass and started to lick again, this time sinking his tongue as deep as he could.

It took Danny no more than five minutes to be brought to total incoherency. He desperately pushed his hips back, against the wet pleasure of Steve's mouth, and whimpered at the feeling of the strong fingers holding him, leaving bruises for him to feel the next day.

When Steve pushed a finger alongside his tongue Danny arched his back, letting out a cry.

It took him a moment to regain control, but as soon as he was able to talk again, or at least moan some sentences, he reached back and stopped Steve. The man stilled abruptly.

“Danno? You ok?” he asked, and Danny couldn’t help the tingle in his stomach at the slightly worried tone of his partner. Damn, he was fucked, totally fucked, and not in the good, non-metaphorical way, if in the middle of sex he still had brain to think of things like that.

“Ok”, he muttered, tongue heavy in his mouth, “Just…I just want to see you. Wanna watch you,” and Danny was sure that to form a complete sentence would have been a lot easier if Steve didn’t push his finger back inside the second he heard that everything was ok.

“Not sure how comfortable of a position that would be,” Steve whispered back, in his ear, and seriously, Danny wasn’t even sure of how or when the SEAL, with his fucking ninja powers, climbed back there, without even shifting the bed, but he stopped caring the moment Steve started licking the shell of his ear, “we could manage, though. Do you think you could come like that? Watching me fucking your ass with my tongue? My fingers deep inside of you? Can you come with my hand leaving bruises on your hip to keep you still, to keep you from being too hungry?” and at that point Danny knew Steve kept talking, but he just stopped hearing him, hearing anything that wasn’t the blood rushing into his ears and then going straight to his cock.

Danny didn’t ask again to change position, though, and with the little energy he still had, pushed Steve on a side, climbed on top of him and a second later rolled them again, leaving himself on the bottom once more but, this time, on his back.

“Nice move,” Steve murmured against his lips, and then attacked them, kissing like a drowning man, fisting Danny’s hair, rubbing their cocks desperately together. They kept going like that, holding each other with clumsy fingers and scraping fingernails, mouths locked, till Danny pushed him back a little, hot pleasure running non-stop from his lips to his groin.

“Wait. I’m too close. Don’t wanna finish like this…”

“So now you want my tongue back?” Steve teased while kissing a trail from his ear to his shoulder that had Danny shuddering.

“Not just that. I want to _see_ you with your tongue up my ass. Trust me, there’s a difference,” he quickly replied, already pushing Steve’s shoulders to make him finally settle between his legs once more.

“If I sit can you put your legs on my shoulders?” Danny reflected for a moment, and then shook his head. Steve nodded, grabbed a few pillows and shoved them under Danny’s hips, then laid down and put his partner’s legs over his shoulders, “this should work the same, without putting a strain to your back, then”, he observed and for once Danny just nodded, left speechless by the way Steve manhandled him, by the hot breath suddenly against his thigh once more. He wanted, no, he needed, craved maybe, that mouth on his ass. Danny was sure that for him to survive, it was necessary for Steve’s tongue be in him again.

He opened his mouth to say so, but Steve chose that moment to start again with the quick lick and all Danny managed was a rough and desperate moan.

Danny enjoyed the pure, newfound, bliss for a few more minutes, head thrown back, hands loosely in Steve’s hair. When Danny felt he was near, dangerously so, he forced himself to push his head up, totally ignoring the pull in his neck, enough to finally watch the scene. What he saw almost took his breath away. The long, sturdy, expanse of his own body, glistening with sweat, hips pushed up, hard cock resting dark and leaking on his belly and just past it, framed by his tense thighs: Steve. Or part of Steve anyway, just his forehead, scrunched in concentration, and his eyes, full of pride and satisfaction. Danny lost himself for a moment in that blue stare, in the possessiveness and the contentment he could read in them, but after a few seconds his brain, or maybe his cock, really caught up with the whole scene, with the idea that the reason he could only see half of his partner was that the other half was buried, tongue first, in his ass. With a shudder, Danny tightened his hold on Steve’s hair, pulling the man more tightly against himself, suddenly wanting Steve's tongue deeper in him, wanting to feel his nose pressed just under his balls.

Steve moaned and all Danny could do was cry out in reply.

It was too much, too new, it was like the best, slow, torture of his life. It was on the verge of too-much and not enough at the same time.

“Close…cock…Fuck babe…” it was all Danny could manage to say, but at that point he was proud of himself for managing four whole words.

“Yeah, come for me, Danno. Let me see how much you enjoyed me taking this first time from you,” Steve whispered in a husky voice, then he just went back at pushing his tongue up Danny’s ass, fingers pressed against his prostate and the other hand wrapped around his cock.

It took less than a second for Danny to come, totally uncertain if it was because of the tongue in him, the hand on his dick or, maybe, because of what Steve whispered to him a moment before. For the knowledge of Steve taking some kind of virginity from him.

Steve didn’t stop licking, kept going ‘till Danny was too over sensitive and pushed him away.

“So, I was right, you seemed to like it,” Steve commented while getting on his knees, and for once Danny was even ok with his satisfied smirk, because for once the infuriating expression was on a really red and shiny wet mouth, the same one that a moment before was against his ass.

“Says the man with a hard cock,” Danny managed to reply, pointing with his head in the direction of Steve’s groin.

“What can I say, I really like your ass,” the other commented while moving to straddle his hips.

“Want me to lend a hand?” Danny asked, already reaching out, but Steve caught his wrists, guiding his hands to his own thighs.

“You wanted to watch, I think I’ll let you watch for a little longer,” he commented, and for the first time in his life Danny was utterly ok with just watching Steve and let him doing whatever he wanted. Damn, he let Steve decide to drive a car onto a ship, to explode a grenade into a shop, sure as hell he wasn’t going to stop him from getting himself off while sitting on his legs.

Danny thumped his head back against the headrest and for a moment just enjoyed the sight. Steve was gorgeous, tight muscles under tanned skin made shiny by sweat, thighs tense, long cock pointing up, so dark and hard that Danny was sure it must have hurt. And then there was his face, chin wet with spit, cheeks red, the blue of his eyes just a thin circle around the dilated pupils. Steve was close, totally wrecked, and Danny’s spent cock twitched at the idea that it was because of what the man just did to him.

“Come on, Steve. Show me how much you liked my ass,” Danny said, almost an order, fingers now digging into Steve’s legs, and for once the SEAL did what told and wrapped his hand around his own cock, moaning at the contact.

Steve started with an almost teasing rhythm, but it took him just a few strokes to lose it and start to jerk in earnest; quick and desperate movements, thumb brushing on the wet tip over and over, pressing against the slit and then going down to wet his own cock even more. He didn’t suppress his moans, mouth open, eyes fixed into Danny’s and all it took was for the fingers on his legs to be moved up, on his hips, dug into thin skin and bones, and Steve was coming with a ragged moan. A second later he just collapsed on Danny’s body, mouth so close to his neck that he could feel the fast and hot breath.

After a few minutes, when Steve’s breath had finally slow down to nearly normal, Danny guided him by his hips, setting him gently on the bed, too exhausted to even care about showering.

“That was good,” Steve commented when he started to really breath again, too soon by Danny’s standards but at least he appreciated that it must have been one or two seconds too much for the SEAL's standards.

“More than. Can’t believe I really saw the day that you actually had a great idea and it didn’t involve one of us getting shot.”

“I don’t get you shot all the time,” Steve weakly protested, ignoring the tired shove he got in return.

“By the way, now you have to tell me something you never tried in bed and I’m going to take your first time,” commented Danny while starting to clean himself with his partner’s long forgotten shirt, just to bother him. Steve snagged it from him, tossing it over the laundry basket with creepy precision.

“No way. I told you I wanted to know, never said I’d reciprocate the answer,” Steve said with a shrug.

Danny rolled over him, satisfied to feel the other man flinch at the contact with his sticky belly. “You’ll see, one way or another you’ll tell me,” he murmured starting to bite his neck.

“I’m trained to endure torture,” Steve observed, but bent his neck to make more room for the teeth teasing at his throat.

“Maybe, but you’re not trained to endure a Danno, trust me,” and with that Danny started to lick a path down his throat and chest, just to feel the other man shiver at the touch on his over sensitive skin. He was sure Steve would have told him if he really asked, Steve would never keep something like that for him, anything, to be honest. But if Steve’s little whimpers when Danny’s hot tongue passed over his nipple were any clue, this was going to be a lot more fun.

[THE END]


End file.
